Best Wishes
by Kira The Dead Ninja
Summary: Marionette, more commpnly known as Puppet, is an experiment. Maxie and his scientists mixed her DNA with a Shuppet's, and now she's some kind of weird hybrid. This is the saga of her journey through Unova, and how she tries not to fall for Plasma's Prince


**This is a story for a friend of mine. She knows me inside out, back to front, left to right and quite backwards, in fact, we have sorta pretty much grown up together, in a way. You are probably one of (if not the) bestest and most kickass friends I have ever had, so, this is **_**herzlichen glückwunsch zum geburtstag **_**Kanashii-hime! That is happy birthday in German. THE LANGUAGE OF THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

**Disclaimer: I own my computer, I own my chair and I own my keyboard. I do not however, own Pokemon**

**XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK**

**Best Wished**

**Chapter 1**

**Puppet**

**XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK**

Marionette Nacht, usually known as Project Puppet, or just Puppet. A native of Fallarbor Town, Hoenn. She was a good girl. She didn't steal, drink or take drugs. At least, until Magma arrived. That team of obsessive Groudon lovers RUINED HER LIFE. RUINED it!

One day, she was a normal girl. The next, she was a freaky Pokemon human hybrid. What's more, A GHOST Pokemon human hybrid. She could walk through walls, turn invisible, levitate, the whole shebang. The side effects were: She hated strong light, she hated bright colours and she was now nocturnal to an extent. She was slow and sluggish during the day, so she mostly slept then and travelled at night.

Since her "transformation" she had had the strange yellow, purple and pale blue eyes of a Shuppet, along with short purplish black hair that had a small quiff to mimic a Shuppet's head horn, and a preference for wearing dark purple robes. She could also use some Ghost type attacks, like Shadow Ball and Hex. She was also utterly and irrevocably… Mute. The scientists who had changed her had destroyed her vocal cords by accident when trying to make her able to speak Pokemon.

She loved her Pokemon. Some of them, she had grown up with, others she had acquired on her travels. Her main Pokemon was her starter, a Banette. Professor Birch had run out of the usual starters so he had offered her a Shuppet he had been researching. She had always admired Ghost types so she accepted it. The rest of her team was comprised of: Gallade, the first Pokemon she had caught and the one she spoke through with the aid of his Telepathy, a Skarmory she had caught near her hometown, a Luxray she had raised from a Shinx during her journey through Sinnoh, a Bisharp she had received from Juniper when she discovered Puppet was the champion of Hoenn and Sinnoh, and a Snivy, her Unova starter. In her box she had an Empoleon, which was her Sinnoh starter, a Mightyena, the second Pokemon she had caught which had evolved during a battle against Magma at Devon Corp. along with a multitude of other ineffectual others.

However, our story begins in Accumula Town. Puppet had just healed her Snivy from the battles along Route 1, when her Gallade, whom she kept outside his PokeBall at all times so she could speak, started in shock.

**What's up Gallade?** Asked Puppet, telepathically. Using telepathy, she could think what she was trying to say to Gallade who would then use his Telepathy attack to broadcast her voice to the surrounding people.

_There is a disturbance outside. We must be careful _came the cautious baritone of the Blade Pokemon. Upon leaving the Pokemon Centre the two travellers saw a crowd of people who were standing about listening to a man with a red mechanical eye and ridiculous robes prattling on about how trainers should give up their pokemon because keeping them was cruel and wrong. Puppet's body shook in silent laughter.

"What do you find so funny?" questioned a cool male voice from behind her. Both Puppet and Gallade whirled round to see a teenage boy with long aqua green hair standing there with his arms crossed. She smirked slightly, and then "spoke"

"**Well, if that idiot could understand Pokemon, he would discover that they don't mind working with humans. They don't serve them; they do it out of choice. If a human was cruel or abusive, the Pokemon would either escape of beat the human right back. Pokemon are intelligent creatures who would know when they were being exploited, and stop it" **_**(A/N: Anything in bold with speech marks is Puppet using Gallade to speak out loud. That and I like writing in bold…) **_the boy looked confused.

"You speak of humans like you aren't one…"

"**I'm not. I have Shuppet DNA thanks to that meddling Team Magma"** Puppet honestly had no idea why she was telling him this.

"How are you speaking without moving your mouth?" he asked, perplexed

"**When the Magmas were trying to make me speak Pokemon they ruptured my vocal cords, making me effectively mute. I use Gallade's Telepathy"** the boy nodded, then pulled a PokeBall from his pocket.

"This has been an enlightening conversation, but I have to battle you" he threw the PokeBall, from which appeared a small cat like Pokemon with a haughty look on its face. A Purrloin. Puppet smirked. From her shoulder bag she retrieved a completely black PokeBall, which she threw into the air, from it appeared a black Pokemon that looked like one of those toys with a zippy mouth. A Banette. Puppet and Gallade snickered at the boy's incredulous expression. Puppet snickered at his distress. Normally, she would have used a weaker Pokemon, like her Snivy, but she really wanted to get rid of this guy. He was unnerving, and Puppet was VERY cautious of people who made her jittery. She'd learnt THAT at the Magma Hideout. The fact that he was also quite handsome was another black mark as far as she was concerned.

"**Banette, use Thunderbolt!" **the Ghost type glowed yellow and a strong blast of electricity attacked the Devious Pokemon, it made a strangled meowing sound before collapsing in a faint. The boy now had an expression somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.

"Thank you for that battle…I am N"

"**Yeah, thanks. I'm Puppet"**

"Until we meet again, Puppet" he said smoothly, before turning and walking away. Puppet glared at his retreating back.

**Ass **she thought.

_Correct…_ Gallade agreed dryly.

**Hey, Gallade, I'm gonna get in some training with Bisharp. Wanna help? **

_Sure_

From her bag she retrieved a red and blackPokeBall and threw it into the air. From the beam of white light a Pokemon that looked something like a humanoid warrior appeared. It had a savage grin on its face and the sword like blades on its arms shone wickedly in the evening sunshine.

"Bish! Sharp! Bisharp SHARP!" it called out. Since Puppet was part Pokemon now she could understand. It loosely translated as:

"All right! Let's get this battle STARTED!" Puppet grinned and answered telepathically, in Pokemon. Those idiots hadn't NEEDED to mess with her vocal chords, as she could speak Pokemon just fine now she had Shuppet DNA.

"**Shup, shup! Shuppet shup!" **that meant "HELLS TO THE FREAKING YEAH!" Hey, just because she looked funky now that didn't mean she couldn't be happy sometimes! Anyway, back to the subject.

While Bisharp and Gallade faced off Puppet practiced the Shadow Ball attack. She stood before a large tree, and held her hand up, palm facing the tree. A ball of dark purple energy began to form in front of it, and without warning she thrust her hand forward, sending the Shadow Ball careening into the unfortunate plant, it went straight through. Puppet smirked.

The sound of clashing blades dragged her from her little 'I'm-So-Awesome' mental checkout. She looked over, to see that Gallade and Bisharp were both unharmed and still fighting furiously. Sighing, she walked over.

"**OK guys, let's call it a day"** she said. The two Pokemon broke apart and stood back, bowing formally to each other.

From her bag Puppet retrieved food, bowls and cup which she filled with water from her canteen. Over the next few hours, Puppet and her partners ate, drank and laughed together.

Finally, when the stars began to come out Puppet recalled her Pokemon, save for Banette and curled up in her sleeping bag. She generally didn't sleep, but tonight would be an exception. She was tired, emotionally and physically.

Images blossomed up in her mind. The grinning face of a Magma grunt as he delivered another punishing kick to her stomach, the laugh of Maxie as she was dragged before him and dropped unceremoniously at his feet. The feel of dirt she could never get rid of after one of the scientists raped her.

There were also good memories. Meeting Banette when she was just a Shuppet, catching Gallade when he was a Ralts, seeing Poochyena evolve to protect her, the field of Floaroma mapped out below her as she soared over them on Skarmory's back. The soft violet and talcum smell she had always associated with the faceless figure of her mother, the one who walked through her dreams offering love and comfort.

Puppet's tri colour eyes flickered between open and shut.

There was one face that stuck firmly in her mind, no matter how many memories flickered across its glassy surface. The face of N, the aqua haired boy with the cobalt eyes who she found herself spilling all her secrets to. She boy she trusted, even though she had only met him that day, and for all of ten minutes. He seemed to understand her…

But that wasn't possible. How could he know what it was like to be a freak? Someone who was raped, beaten and starved for thirteen years, by the one she trusted most. No, she could not let him get to her. He could not get close. Not at all.

She looked up at the cold stars. They mocked her. _You'll never be normal. You'll always be a freak _they jeered.

She was catapulted into another memory

_Flashback_

"_Suck it you filthy freak" a scientist snarled_ _as he pushed Puppet's head down further, making her bob up and down, tears of rage and despair rolled down her face from her strange eyes. A dark feeling welled up from the pit of her stomach, and she growled. The man above groaned at the vibrations that sound caused. In her hand, Puppet formed a Shadow Ball which she smashed into his groin, turning the once pasty white flesh into a bloody mess. She leapt off of him and ran out of the facility, firing Shadow Balls at any grunt stupid enough to get in her way._

_She ran, and she KEPT running until she arrived in a small town of a few houses. "Littleroot Town" the sign proclaimed proudly. She collapsed against a fence. Inside of the garden a family sat eating. There was a mother, a father, a daughter and a young boy. The boy saw her first._

"_Mama, there's a girl by the fence!" he said, pointing, very soon the entire family was focussed on her. The father got up warily, his hand on a PokeBall. Puppet raised hands weakly, showing she meant no harm to his family._

"_Who are you?" he asked, voice drenched in suspicion._

"_I'm… Puppet" she wrote in the dust at her feet. Those psychopaths had ruined her ability to speak_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_I'm… From Team Magma, but I think I was originally born in Fallarbor Town"_

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Running from those Groudon shagging psychopaths that ruined my life" the mother frowned at her crude language. She blinked apologetically back at the older woman._

"_Do you want us to take you to Professor Birch?" puppet nodded. She didn't know who this Professor Birch guy was, but she didn't care as long as she got some answers._

"_Very well" the father began walking away. Puppet followed him wondering when that sadistic Arceus would ever stop hating her_

_Flashback end_

Without warning the face of N jerked itself back into Puppet's mind before she could finish the memory. Just the thought of the handsome trainer was capable of making an unfamiliar warm feeling bubble up in her stomach. _No, I mustn't let him in! He CAN'T break the walls I've spent –years building!_

Little did Puppet know that sometimes you build walls, not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to break them down. And N was going to become a WHOLE lot more important to her.

**XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK**

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. By the way, this is the new Do You Dare, so if you read that read this, kay?**


End file.
